What Life Brings
by Aligewe
Summary: what happens right after 'Divide and Conquer? Read and find out... FYI I don't like the title I gave it...


**Title: **What life brings

**Author: **Aligewe

**Email: **PG

**Summary: **Sam/Jack after Divide and Conquer… more would be too much info ;-)

**Spoilers: **'Divide and Conquer' as far as I know nothing else

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything other than the idea in which the characters are put in after the episode is over.

**Author's Note: **I was just watching divide and conquer when I go this idea… read to find out what exactly happens. I don't like the Title if you have an idea either email me aligewe hotmail . com (only without the spaces) or leave a review. If you read this please review and tell how I can write better where I have to improve my lack of skills… Thanx to all who review

Aligewe****

**What Life brings**

Sam had tears running down her cheek.

In her arms she was cradling Martouf's lifeless body.

Daniel, Jack and Teal'c moved closer towards them in a supporting way.

Janet walked up next to Jack and touched his arm to get his attention. As Jack turned Janet could see a sad expression on his face, which turned to an expressionless face once he looked at her sorrow filled eyes.

"I am going to need your help," Janet whispered out of respect of the situation.

Jack was puzzled as to why Janet would ask him for help. "Anything you need me to do."

"Could you take care of Sam?"

"What do you mean take care of her?"

"I think that Sam will get more dreams and memories about Martouf because of Jolinar. I think that this may trigger something in her brain that will make her get more of Jolinar's memories."

Jack just nodded in understanding and in agreement to watch over Sam.

Jack and Janet slowly walked towards Sam who had fresh tears in her eyes. Jack knelt down next to her and started stroking her hair out of her face.

"Sam," he whispered.

"Sam," he tried again, but she didn't respond.

He slowly moved his hand under her chin to lift her head. She didn't look at him though.

"Please look at me, Sam." Jack pleaded with her.

Reluctantly she looked him into his eyes.

All he could see was sorrow and love. He couldn't decide if it was love for Martouf or if it was love for him.

"Come here," was all Jack said next and Sam fell into his arms starting to cry anew.

Janet moved Martouf's head from Sam's lap to the ground.

Janet told Jack with her eyes that he should take Sam out of the Gate Room.

He slowly stood up pulling Sam with him.

Not knowing where he should take Sam he mouthed 'where' and Janet answered in the same way telling him to take her home.

Sam slowly stopped sobbing.

Jack had pulled out of the embrace but he was still holding her around her waist. Sam had her arm around Jack's waist needing his touch.

Jack slowly led her out of the gate room, through the hallways to the elevator. He guided her through the check points to his car not talking. He helped her get into his truck and then walked around to the driver side and got behind the wheel.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

When he drove into his drive way he looked over at Sam who was looking into her lap where she was fidgeting with her hands. He got out of his car and walked around it to open the door for Sam.

She accepted his help and got out.

Jack led her towards his bedroom, cursing himself for not always having the guest bed ready for people.

Sam lay down in his bed after taking off her shoes.

Jack turned around to leave her alone when she asked,

"Please hold me," in a pleading voice.

Jack turned around again, took off his shoes and lay down behind Sam spooning her.

Sam moved closer to him so that her back was touching his chest and stomach. Jack made himself a little more comfortable moving his one arm under Sam's head so she could use it as pillow and his other hand came to rest on her waist. Sam linked her fingers with his and pulled his hand down towards her stomach. Laying like that in Jack's bed they fell asleep together.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack woke to a suppressed sob. He looked around the room only to see it empty. He got up and followed his instinct what told him to look outside on the terrace.

As soon as he stepped outside he saw her sitting in his chair. He slowly walked towards her trying not to startle her once he reached the chair next to her. He sat down and just looked out into his backyard, thinking that if she wanted to talk she would say something.

They sat like that what seemed like for hours, not talking, just enjoying the company and following their own thoughts.

Sometime later Jack stood up and walked inside. When he next came out he was holding two large fluffy blankets in his hand. He gave one to Sam not needing to explain himself. They seemed to understand each other without having the need to talk.

Into the silence the telephone rang. Jack and Sam both jumped. Jack got up and went into the kitchen to answer his phone.

"O'Neill"

"Hello Jack."

"Hi Janet."

"How is Sam holding up?"

"She isn't crying, if that is what you mean," Jack answered unsure on how to answer that question.

"Did you eat?"

"No," Jack ashamed that he had forgotten about dinner.

With the wireless phone he walked over to his fridge and looked inside. He had beer, mayonnaise, mustard, and fouling cheese.

Janet apparently knew what he was doing and looking at because she started laughing.

"Bye Janet," he said, but before he hung up he heard Cassie yell into the phone "FEED HER!" Jack had to smile at that.

Cassie always tried to get them together. Whenever she knew that they were somewhere together, she would make comments like that.

He walked out of the kitchen and saw that Sam had come inside and was now sitting on the couch.

"Are you hungry?" Jack asked caringly.

"A little."

"How does Chinese sound?"

"Whatever you want is fine with me," Sam said indifferently.

Already knowing what Sam's favorite Chinese meal is he ordered.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

They ate in silence, following their own thoughts.

"Sam" Jack said wanting to get her attention. "I don't want to leave my feelings locked away."

"I don't either but we have to. I don't want to get court-martialed. And we both are not yet ready to give up the Air Force."

"I am, if it means being with you."

"But I am not ready to let you go as my commanding officer."

"It is time though to take command."

"What? I just got promoted."

"I was talking about Head of Tactical Advantages. The President offered me the place and I can continue to go through the Stargate but as a civilian on SG-1 that will be commanded by you and I will learn more tactical skill that I will have to teach to who knows who and how many."

"Are you serious?"

"Totally."

The silence that followed was getting uncomfortable, both not knowing how to act towards each other after this open about what they want to do without actually talking about their feelings.

Jack was the first to break the silence "Let's get some sleep."

"Will you hold me?"

Instead of answering Jack stood up, took her hand and led her to his bedroom.

They again spooned up against another. They lay there in comfortable silence.

The darkness was creeping up around them until it was completely dark and they only felt each other but couldn't see.

Bringing up the courage Sam slowly turned her head around and moved closer to Jack.

Jack had noticed her turn and moved closer to where he thought Sam's lips would be. Hoping he wouldn't ruin what they had just built up, he moved in closer.

Slowly their lips met.

Sam pulled back surprised but then leaned back in to Jack's soft lips. They savored the moment not wanting it to end.

Jack pulled back slowly and whispered "We will make it work" Jack promised, captiring Sam's lips with his.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

The next day Colonel O'Neill was observed going into General Hammond's office and leaving it only a little while later with a smile.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

When Jack came home he found Sam waiting for him on his couch.

"So, how was your day?" Jack asked anticipating a rant about not being able to get any work done, because of her 'forced' downtime by Janet, but Sam didn't.

Instead she asked "How did it go?" knowing that Jack had gone to General Hammonds.

"He wouldn't let me accept the job or retire or anything."

"What? Why not?" Sam asked incredulously.

Then she saw that a smile was slowly appearing on Jack's face.

"Apparently the president didn't only come to sign the Tok'ra treaty but also announce something to the SGC after the Tok'ra had left. Hammond said that his exact words were: 'The fraternization Regulations Air Force officers under the same command have been lifted off of all and future SGC personnel'."

Jack's smile had grown wider. Sam jumped up and threw herself into Jack's arms.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

**The End**


End file.
